solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Корпоративная социальная ответственность
Корпоративная социальная ответственность (КСО, также называемая корпоративная ответственность, ответственный бизнес и корпоративные социальные возможностиcf. Grayson, D. and Hodges, A. (2004) Corporate Social Opportunity! Seven Steps to Make Corporate Social Responsibility Work for your Business) — это концепция, в соответствии с которой организации учитывают интересы общества, возлагая на себя ответственность за влияние их деятельности на заказчиков, поставщиков, работников, акционеров, местные сообщества и прочие заинтересованные стороны общественной сферы. Это обязательство выходит за рамки установленного законом обязательства соблюдать законодательство и предполагает, что организации добровольно принимают дополнительные меры для повышения качества жизни работников и их семей, а также местного сообщества и общества в целом. Практика КСО является предметом многочисленных споров и критикиБотагоз Буралкиева: «Быть соцответственным с экономической точки зрения». Защитники утверждают, что имеется прочное экономическое обоснование КСО, и корпорации получают многочисленные преимущества от того, что работают на более широкую и продолжительную перспективу, чем собственная сиюминутная краткосрочная прибыль. Критики спорят, что КСО уводит в сторону от фундаментальной экономической роли бизнеса; одни утверждают, что это не что иное, как приукрашивание действительности; другие говорят, что это попытка подменить роль правительства в качестве контролера мощных мультинациональных корпораций. Развитие Сам по себе термин КСО начал повсеместно использоваться в начале 1970-х годов, хотя эта аббревиатура встречалась редко. Термин «стейкхолдеры» (заинтересованные стороны), то есть лица, на которые оказывает влияние деятельность организации, использовался для описания корпоративных собственников помимо акционеров примерно с 1989 г. Начало КСО положено деловой этикой — видом прикладной этики, рассматривающей этические принципы и моральные или этические проблемы, которые могут возникнуть в деловой среде. Подходы Некоторые авторы комментариев выявили различие между подходами к КСО в континентальной Европе и англосаксонских странах. И даже в самой Европе дискуссии по подходам к КСО очень разнообразны. Подход к КСО, который становится все более распространенным, — это проекты развития, учитывающие интересы местного сообщества, такие как участие фонда Shell (Shell Foundation) в развитии Цветочной долины (Flower Valley) в Южной Африке. Здесь они создали Центр раннего обучения (Early Learning Centre), чтобы помочь образованию детей из местного сообщества, а также обучению взрослых новым навыкам. Компания Marks & Spencer также демонстрирует активность в этом сообществе, создавая в сообществе торговую сеть, что обеспечивает регулярную справедливую торговлю. Часто альтернативный этому подход заключается в создании учебных заведений для взрослых, а также просветительных программ в области ВИЧ/СПИД. Большая часть этих проектов КСО создана в Африке. Более обычный подход к КСО — оказание помощи местным организациям и беднейшим слоям в развивающихся странах. Некоторым организациям не нравится этот подход, поскольку он не помогает повышать квалификацию местного населения, тогда как развитие с учётом интересов местного сообщества приводит к созданию более устойчивой среды . Социальный учёт, аудит и отчетность Принимать ответственность за своё воздействие на общество означает, прежде всего, что компания должна отчитываться за свои действия, вести их учёт. Таким образом, концепция, которая описывает взаимосвязь социального и экологического воздействий экономической деятельности компании на определенные группы по интересам и на общество в целом, является важным элементом КСОR.H. Gray, D.L.Owen & K.T.Maunders, Corporate Social Reporting: Accounting and accountability (Hemel Hempstead: Prentice Hall, 1987) p. IX.. Был разработан ряд руководств и стандартов отчетности, которые служат в качестве основных принципов социального учёта, аудита и отчетности: Стандарт ответственности института AccountAbility (Институт Социальной и Этической отчетности) АА1000, основанный на принципе отчетности с тройным итогом (3BL) Джона Элкингтона (John Elkington); Учет связанной с устойчивостью системы отчетности http://www.accountingforsustainability.org/; Руководство по отчетности по устойчивому развитию ; Руководство по мониторингу Verite; Международный стандарт социальной ответственности SA8000; Сертификация (стандарт) например, для отелей — Green Key (www.green-key.org); Стандарт экологического управления ISO 14000; Глобальный договор ООН помогает компаниям отчитываться в формате Информации о ходе выполнения. Отчет о ходе выполнения описывает реализацию компанией десяти универсальных принципов Договора. [рабочая группа экспертов по международным стандартам учёта и отчетности ООНоративной ответственности] и раскрытии информации о корпоративном управлении. Газета Financial Times совместно с Лондонской фондовой биржей публикует индекс FTSE4Good, предоставляющий оценку эффективности компаний в области КСО. В некоторых странах существуют законодательные требования к социальному учёту, аудиту и отчетности (например, Bilan Social во Франции), однако четко измерить социальную и экологическую эффективность сложно. В настоящее время многие компании готовят проверенные внешними аудиторами годовые отчеты, которые охватывают вопросы устойчивого развития и КСО («Отчеты по методу тройного итога»), однако отчеты существенно различаются по формату, стилю и методике оценки (даже в одной отрасли). Критики называют эти отчеты пустыми словами, приводя такие примеры как «Ежегодный отчет о корпоративной ответственности» компании Enron и социальные отчеты табачных корпораций. Социальная ответственность бизнеса Социальная ответственность бизнеса — ответственность субъектов бизнеса за соблюдение норм и правил, неявно определенных или неопределенных законодательством (в области этики, экологии, милосердия, человеколюбия, сострадания и т. д.), влияющих на качество жизни отдельных социальных групп и общества в целом. Ответственность наступает в результате игнорирования или недостаточного внимания субъектов бизнеса к требованиям и запросам общества и проявляется в замедлении воспроизводства трудовых ресурсов на территориях, являющихся ресурсной базой для данного вида бизнеса. Социальная ответственность бизнеса (СОБ) — это добровольный вклад бизнеса в развитие общества в социальной, экономической и экологической сферах, связанный напрямую с основной деятельностью компании и выходящий за рамки определенного законом минимума. Данное определение скорее идеальное, и не может быть полностью претворено в действительность хотя бы потому, что просчитать все последствия одного решения просто невозможно. Но социальная ответственность — это не правило, а этический принцип, который должен быть задействован в процессе принятия решения. Долженствование здесь является внутренним, перед самим собой, и основывается на моральных нормах и ценностях, приобретенных в процессе социализации.Существуют организации, которые стимулируют бизнес к социальной ответственности, так например проект "Знак социальной ответственности" (ЗСО) сам находит людей, которым предприятия могут помочь и взамен на их помощь предоставляют право на использование своей торговой марки "Social Responsibility Mark", которая демонстрирует клиентам и партнерам компании принадлежность компании к кругу социально ответственных. Потенциальные преимущества для бизнеса Объём и характер преимуществ КСО для организации может различаться в зависимости от характера предприятия и сложно поддается количественному измерению, хотя имеется обширная литература, убеждающая бизнес принимать не только финансовые меры (например, «Четырнадцать пунктов, Сбалансированная система показателей» Деминга). Орлицкий, Шмидт и Райнс обнаружили взаимосвязь между социальной и экологической эффективностью и финансовой эффективностью. Однако бизнес не может ориентироваться на краткосрочные финансовые результаты деятельности при разработке своей стратегии КСО. Используемое в организации определение КСО может отличаться от четкого определения «воздействия на заинтересованные стороны», используемого многими защитниками КСО, и зачастую включает благотворительные и добровольные мероприятия. Функция КСО может сформироваться в отделе персонала, развития бизнеса или в отделе по связям с общественностью организации , или может быть передана в отдельное подразделение, подотчетное CEO, или в некоторых случаях — напрямую совету директоров. Некоторые компании могут использовать аналогичные КСО ценности без четко определенной команды или программы. Технико-экономическое обоснование КСО в рамках компании чаще всего учитывает один или несколько из следующих факторов: Персонал Программа КСО может быть направлена на рекрутинг и сохранение персоналаBhattacharya, C.B., Sankar Sen and Daniel Korschun (2008), "Using Corporate Social Responsibility to Win the War for Talent, " MIT Sloan Management Review, 49 (2), 37-44; , в частности, на конкурентном рынке выпускников ВУЗов. Потенциальные работники часто спрашивают во время собеседования о политике фирмы в области КСО, и наличие комплексной политики может дать преимущества. Кроме того, КСО может помочь улучшить восприятие компании среди её персонала, в особенности, когда персонал может участвовать через систему выплаты зарплаты, деятельности по привлечению средств или социальной работы в местном сообществе. Управление рисками Управление рисками — центральный момент многих корпоративных стратегий. Репутацию, на создание которой ушли десятилетия, можно разрушить за несколько часов в результате таких происшествий, как связанные с коррупцией скандалы или экологические катастрофы. Эти события также могут привлечь нежелательное внимание судов, правительств и средств массовой информации. Создание собственной культуры «надлежащего поведения» в корпорации может минимизировать эти риски . Дифференциация марки товара На переполненных рынках компании стремятся создать уникальное торговое предложение, которое в умах потребителей отличает их от конкурентов. КСО может сыграть некоторую роль в формировании лояльности потребителя, основанной на отличительных этических ценностях . Несколько крупных брендов, таких как Co-operative Group, Body Shop и American Apparel«Dr. Tantillo’s 30-Second 'How To': How To Brand CSR The American Apparel Way» Marketing Doctor Blog. March 28, 2008., построены на этических ценностях. Оказывающие бизнес-услуги организации также могут получить преимущества от создания репутации честного подхода и оптимальной практики. Лицензия на работу Корпорации стремятся избежать вмешательства в их деятельность через налогообложение и регламентацию (ГОСТы, СНиПы и т. п.). Принимая последовательные добровольные меры, они могут убедить правительства и широкие общественные круги в том, что они серьёзно относятся к таким проблемам, как охрана труда и безопасность, многообразие видов и экология, и таким образом избежать вмешательства. Этот фактор также относится к фирмам, стремящимся оправдать бросающиеся в глаза прибыли и высокий уровень заработной платы членов совета директоров. Компании, работающие за рубежом, могут убедить в том, что их радушно принимают благодаря тому, что они являются добросовестными корпоративными игроками в отношении стандартов труда и воздействия на окружающую среду. Критика и проблемы Критики и сторонники КСО спорят относительно ряда связанных с ней вопросов. Они включают отношение КСО к фундаментальной цели и характеру деятельности и спорные мотивы участия в КСО, в том числе беспокойства относительно неискренности и двуличия. КСО и Природа бизнеса Корпорации существуют для производства продуктов и (или) оказания услуг, которые приносят прибыль их акционерам . Милтон Фридман (Milton Friedman) и другие рассматривают этот вопрос глубже, утверждая, что цель корпорации — максимизировать доходы акционеров и поэтому (по их мнению) только люди могут нести социальную ответственность, корпорации отвечают только перед своими акционерами, а не перед обществом в целом. Хотя они признают, что корпорации должны подчиняться законодательству стран, в которых они работают, они утверждают, что корпорации не имеют обязательств перед обществом. Некоторые люди воспринимают КСО как противоречие самому характеру и цели бизнеса, а также как вмешательство в свободную торговлю. Те, кто утверждают, что КСО противоречит капитализму, и выступают в пользу неолиберализма, говорят, что улучшение здоровья, увеличение долголетия и/или уменьшение детской смертности было результатом экономического роста, связанного со свободным предпринимательством . Критики этого утверждения воспринимают неолиберализм как противоположность благосостоянию общества и вмешательство в свободу человека. Они заявляют, что тип капитализма, практикующийся во многих развивающихся странах, является формой экономического и культурного империализма, отмечая, что эти страны обычно имели меньшую степень охраны труда и, следовательно, их граждане подвержены более высокому риску эксплуатации мультинациональными корпорациямиc.f., Aquino, M.P., Nuestro Clamor por la Vida. Teología Latinoamericana desde la Perspectiva de la Mujer (San José, Costa Rica: Departamento Ecuménico de Investigaciones, 1992), et al.. Множество лиц и организаций находится между этими полярными мнениями. Например, REALeadership Alliance утверждает, что лидеры в бизнесе (корпоративные или иные) должны изменить мир к лучшемуReal Leadership Alliance. Многие религиозные и культурные традиции предполагают, что экономика существует для службы человеку, поэтому экономические предприятия имеют обязательства перед обществом (например, призыв « »). Более того, как обсуждалось выше, многие защитники концепции КСО указывают на то, что КСО может значительно улучшить прибыльность корпорации в долгосрочном плане, поскольку она сокращает риски и неэффективность, при этом создавая основу для потенциальных преимуществ, таких как репутация торговой марки и вовлеченность работника. КСО и спорные мотивы Некоторые критики полагают, что программы КСО реализуются такими компаниями как British American Tobacco (BAT) , нефтяной гигант BP (хорошо известный своими заметными рекламными кампаниями в области экологических аспектов своей деятельности) и McDonald’s, для отвлечения внимания общественности от этических вопросов, связанных с их основной деятельностью. Они утверждают, что некоторые корпорации начинают программы КСО ради коммерческих преимуществ, которые они получат благодаря повышению своей репутации в глазах общественности или правительства. Они полагают, что корпорации, которые существуют исключительно ради максимизации прибыли, не могут действовать в интересах общества в целом . Другая проблема заключается в том, что компании, заявляющие о том, что они придерживаются концепции КСО и устойчивого развития одновременно участвуют во вредоносной деловой практике. Например, с 1970-х гг. ассоциация McDonald’s Corporation с Ronald McDonald House рассматривалась как КСО и развитие отношений. Недавно, когда концепция КСО стала популярнее, компания активизировала свои программы КСО, связанные с персоналом, экологией и другими вопросамиMcDonald’s Corporation CSR information. Тем не менее, в отношении ресторанов McDonald’s по сравнению с Morris & Steel судьи Пилл (Pill), Мэй (May) и Кин (Keane) заявляют, что справедливо можно утверждать, что работники McDonald’s по всему миру «имеют более низкую оплату и условия труда»Judgment p247, а также, что «если человек часто питается в McDonald’s, его рацион имеет большое содержание жиров и других веществ, что существенно повышает риск сердечных заболеваний»p264. Аналогичным образом, компания Royal Dutch Shell проводит широко освещаемую политику КСО и первой начала использовать систему отчетности с тройным итогом, однако это не помешало скандалу в 2004 г в отношении ложного сообщения о запасах нефти — событие, которое нанесло серьёзный ущерб её репутации и привело к обвинениям в лицемерии. С тех пор фонд Shell Foundation начал участвовать во многих проектах по всему миру, включая партнерство с Marks and Spencer (Великобритания) в оказании помощи сообществам, выращивающим цветочные деревья и фрукты по всей Африке. Критики, обеспокоенные лицемерием и неискренностью корпораций, в целом считают, что для обеспечения социально ответственного поведения компаний обязательное государственное и международное регулирование лучше, чем добровольные меры. Стимулирование корпоративной социальной ответственности Корпорации принимают решение об использовании практики КСО под влиянием следующих стимуловCorporate Social Responsibility: It’s No Longer an Option. Этическое потребительство Рост популярности Этичного потребления за последние два десятилетия может быть связан с расширением практики КСО. По мере роста численности населения мира растет давление на ограниченные природные ресурсы, необходимые для удовлетворения растущего потребительского спроса (Grace and Cohen 2005, 147). Во многих развивающихся странах расширяется индустриализация в результате развития технологий и глобализации. Потребители больше узнают об экологической и социальной составляющей своих повседневных потребительских решений и начинают принимать решения о покупке, связанные со своими экологическими и этическими предпочтениями. Однако эта практика далеко не последовательна и не универсальна. Глобализация и рыночные силы Корпорации добиваются роста путем глобализации, они столкнулись с новыми проблемами, ограничивающими их рост и потенциальные прибыли. Государственное регулирование, тарифы, экологические ограничения и меняющиеся стандарты того, что представляет собой эксплуатация труда, представляют собой проблемы, которые могут стоить организациям миллионы долларов. Некоторые рассматривают этические вопросы просто как дорогостоящую помеху. Некоторые компании используют методику КСО в качестве стратегической тактики для получения общественной поддержки своего присутствия на глобальных рынках, помогающей им сохранять конкурентные преимущества, используя их социальные вклады для распространения рекламы на подсознательном уровне (Fry, Keim, Mieners 1986, 105). Глобальная конкуренция оказывает особое давление на мультинациональные корпорации, заставляя их проверять не только свою практику в области трудовых отношений, но и практику по всей цепочке поставки с точки зрения КСО. Современная глобализация все более серьезным образом сталкивается с неравномерностью развития мировой экономики, что несет дополнительные риски для национальных экономик. Осведомленность общества и образование Меняется роль заинтересованных сторон корпораций в совместной работе для оказания давления на корпорации. Сами акционеры и инвесторы при помощи оказывают давление на корпорации, призывая их к ответственному поведению. Неправительственные организации также играют все большую роль, используя возможности средств массовой информации и сети Интернет для повышения своего контроля и коллективного активизма в области корпоративного поведения. При помощи образования и диалога растет роль сообщества в обеспечении ответственности бизнеса за свою деятельность (Roux 2007). Подготовка в области этики Рост подготовки в области этики в корпорациях, зачастую в соответствии с государственными требованиями, является ещё одним мотивом, связанным с изменением поведения и культуры корпораций. Целью такой подготовки является помощь работникам в принятии этических решений, если ответы на вопросы не ясны. Таллберг считает, что человеку свойственна способность жульничать и манипулировать(Trivers 1971, 1985), с этим связана необходимость изучения нормативных ценностей и правил поведения человека (Tullberg 1996). Самое прямое преимущество — сокращение вероятности «грязных рук» (Grace and Cohen 2005), штрафов и ущерба репутации в связи с нарушением законов и моральных норм. Организации также видят вторичные преимущества в повышении лояльности работников и гордости за организацию. Компании Caterpillar и Best Buy являются примерами организаций, которые приняли такие меры (Thilmany 2007). Компании все более заинтересованы в процессах, которые помогут наглядно продемонстрировать их политику и деятельность в области КСО. Один из методов, который завоевывает все большую популярность, — это использование хорошо обоснованных программ подготовки, где главным вопросом является КСО, и в этом определенную роль может сыграть бизнес-моделирование . Законодательство и регулирование Ещё одним мотивом КСО является роль независимых посредников, в частности, правительства, в обеспечении предотвращения нанесения корпорациями ущерба всеобщему социальному благу, включая людей и экологию. Критики КСО, такие как , утверждают, что правительства должны определить систему социальной ответственности при помощи законодательства и регулирования, что позволит бизнесу вести себя ответственно. Связанные с государственным регулированием вопросы поднимают несколько проблем. Регулирование само по себе неспособно всесторонне охватить каждый аспект деятельности корпорации. Это приводит к обременительным юридическим процессам, связанным с толкованием и спорными серыми зонами (Sacconi 2004). General Electric является примером корпорации, которая не смогла очистить реку Гудзон после выброса органических загрязняющих веществ. Компания продолжает настаивать в судебном процессе на распределении ответственности, тогда как очистка стоит на месте (Sullivan & Schiafo 2005). Второй вопрос — это финансовое бремя, которое регулирование может наложить на национальную экономику. Эту точку зрения разделяет Балкели (Bulkeley), который в качестве примера приводит действия федерального правительства Австралии для избежания соблюдения Киотского протокола в 1997 г в связи с беспокойством относительно экономических убытков и национальных интересов. Правительство Австралии утверждало, что подписание Киотского пакта принесет Австралии больше экономического ущерба, чем любому другому государству ОЭСР (Bulkeley 2001, с. 436). Критики КСО также указывают на то, что организации платят государству налоги для того, чтобы обеспечить отсутствие негативного воздействия от их деятельности на общество и экологию. См. также * Социальный аудит * Благотворительность * Социальный маркетинг * Конституционная экономика * Политическая экономия * Гражданское общество * Корпорация Примечания Литература * Благов, Ю. Е. Корпоративная социальная ответственность: эволюция концепции. — СПб.: СПбГУ, 2010 * Зарецкий А. Д., Иванова Т. Е. Корпоративная социальная ответственность: мировая и отечественная практика: учебное пособие. Издание 2-е, доп. и перераб. — Краснодар: Просвещение-Юг, 2013. — 360 с. * Коротков Э. М., Корпоративная социальная ответственность. Учебник для бакалавров * Корпоративная социальная ответственность: общественные ожидания. Потребители, менеджеры, СМИ и чиновники оценивают социальную роль бизнеса в России / под ред. С. Е. Литовченко. — М.: Ассоциация менеджеров, 2004. * Корпоративная социальная ответственность: управленческий аспект: монография / Под общ. ред. И. Ю. Беляевой, М. А. Эскиндарова. — М.: КНОРУС, 2008. * Корпоративная социальная ответственность: экономические модели — мораль — успех — устойчивое развитие. Ред. и сост. А. Н. Крылов. — М.: Икар, 2013. * Петрунин Ю. Ю. Корпоративная социальная ответственность в современной России: проблемы институционализации // Вестн. Моск. ун-та. Сер. 21. Управление (государство и общество). № 1. 2012. — С.61-68. * Тульчинский Г. Л. Корпоративная социальная ответственность (Социальные инвестиции, партнерство и коммуникации). — С.- Петербург, Петрополис, 2009. * Юрайт-издат, 2012 г. * Яровой А. И. Социальная ответственность бизнеса в Евросоюзе. Опыт для России. // Государственная служба, — 2009, № 5 (61). — С.24-27. * Социальная ответственность бизнеса: актуальная повестка. Под ред. С. Е. Литовченко, М. И. Корсакова. -М., 2003. Ссылки * Журнал «Бизнес и Общество» — первое российское издание, посвященное вопросам профессионального управления взаимодействием бизнеса и общества; основная тема публикаций — КСО * Журнал «Устойчивый бизнес» — Экспертный деловой журнал в области корпоративной социальной ответственности и устойчивого развития стран СНГ * «made in Ukraine», или как придать устойчивость бизнесу и стабильность себе (ч.1). Александр Михальчук * Журнал «Устойчивый бизнес» — Экспертный деловой журнал в области корпоративной социальной ответственности и устойчивого развития стран СНГ * ISO 26000 — Руководство по социальной ответственности. * CorporateRegister.com — Глобальная директория компаний, выпускающих социальные отчеты * Corporate Social Responsibility — from DG Enterprise and Industry of the European Commission * Corporate Social Responsibility — from the Employment and Social Affairs section of the European Commission * Dow Jones Sustainability Index * WBCSD Case Studies — from the World Business Council for Sustainable Development * CorporateResponsibility.Net — Daily CSR News with CSR resources * The Cro — Corporate social responsibility magazine. * CSRJOURNAL Информационно-аналитический портал о корпоративной социальной ответственности Литература на иностранных языках * Freeman, Edward; Moutchnik, Alexander (2013): Stakeholder management and CSR: questions and answers. In: UmweltWirtschaftsForum, Springer Verlag, Bd. 21, Nr. 1. http://link.springer.com/article/10.1007/s00550-013-0266-3 * Bulkeley, H. (2001). «Governing Climate Change: The Politics and Risk Society». Transactions of the Institute of British Geographers, New Series, Vol.26, No.4, pp. 430—447. * Fialka. J. (2006). «Politics & Economics: Big Businesses Have New Take on Warming; Some Companies Move From Opposition to Offering Proposals on Limiting Emissions». Wall Street Journal. pg.A.4. * Grace, D; S. Cohen (2005). Business Ethics: Australian Problems and Cases. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-550794-0. * International Court of Justice. «How the Court Works». * Roux, M. (2007). «Climate conducive to corporate action: 1 All-round Country Edition». The Australian. Canberra, A.C.T. pg.14. online article * Sacconi, L. (2004). A Social Contract Account for CSR as Extended Model of Corporate Governance (Part II): Compliance, Reputation and Reciprocity. Journal of Business Ethics, No.11, pp. 77-96. * Visser, W.; D. Matten, M. Pohl, N. Tolhurst (eds.) (2008). The A to Z of Corporate Social Responsibility. Wiley. ISBN 978-0-470-72395-1. * Baker, Mallen. «Arguments against Corporate Social Responsibility». Business Respect. Retrieved on 2008-03-07. * Carroll, A.; A. Buchholtz (2006). Business and Society: Ethics and Stakeholder Management, 6th ed. Mason, OH: Thomson/South-Western. ISBN 0-324-22581-4. * International Business Report (2008). Corporate Social Responsibility: a necessity not a choice, Grant Thornton. * Jastram, Sarah (2007). «The Link Between Corporate Social Responsibility and Strategic Management». CIS Papers No.17. Centre of International Studies, Hamburg. * Maignan, I.; O. Ferrell, G. Tomas (1999). «Corporate Citizenship: Cultural Antecedents and Business Benefits». Journal of the Academy of Marketing Science. Vol.27, No.4, pp. 455—469. * Porter, Michael; Mark Kramer. «The Link Between Competitive Advantage and Corporate Social Responsibility» (PDF). Harvard Business Review. * Rowe, James (2005-01-01). «Corporate Social Responsibility as Business Strategy». CGIRS-Reprint-2005-08. Center for Global, International, and Regional Studies, University of California, Santa Cruz. Retrieved on 2008-03-07. * Richardson, B.J. (2008). Socially Responsible Investment Law: Regulating the Unseen Polluters (Oxford University Press). * Sen, Sankar, C. B. Bhattacharya, and Daniel Korschun (2006). «The Role of Corporate Social Responsibility in Strengthening Multiple Stakeholder Relationships: A Field Experiment.» Journal of the Academy of Marketing Science, 34 (2), 158-66. * Wartick, S.; P. Cochran (1985). «The Evolution of the Corporate Social Performance Model». Academy of Management Review, Vol.10, p. 767. * Wood, D. (1991). «Corporate Social Performance Revisited». Academy of Management Review, Vol.4, pp. 691—718. Категория:Бизнес-этика